Mi perdición y mi ilusión
by Toriella CullenSwan
Summary: Sunmary: Bella es una vampira muy especial, pero también muy fría y calculadora porque no conoce lo que es amar a alguien que no sea de su familia, ¿conseguirá esto al mudarse a Forks? Veremos.
1. Chapter 1: Un extraño presentimiento

_**Sunmary: Bella es una vampira muy especial, pero también muy fría y calculadora porque no conoce lo que es amar a alguien que no sea de su familia, ¿conseguirá esto al mudarse a Forks? Veremos.**_

_**Att: Toriella Cullen Swan**_

Cap. 1 UN EXTRAÑO PRESENTIMIENTO

Bella POV.

Hoy de todos los días es el peor, lo digo porque generalmente siempre me sucede algo extraño los lunes, ¡por eso el odio! Mi nombre es Bella Swan, soy una vampiresa ´´ especial ´´ por así decirlo, aunque aún no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que genera mi diferencia puedo asegurar que soy una vampira, solo poseo un recuerdo de mi niñez el cual es que yo tenía una madre biológica vampira y un padre, pero no se qué sucedió con ellos, a fin de cuentas terminé viviendo con tres vampiros que ahora son mi familia adoptiva, los cuales son mi padre Charlie, mi madre Reneé y mi hermano Peter.

Mi padre es dueño de una gran empresa de publicidad llamada Metaimagen Publeach la cual es una de las más importantes del país, eso sin mencionar que tiene muchas sucursales dentro de este y otros países, mi madre por su parte es diseñadora de modas de su propia marca de ropa llamada La Beltrié que se ha vuelto muy famosa.

En cuanto a mí, retomando el tema, me alimento de sangre animal aunque casi nunca es suficiente, por lo tanto debo alimentarme en grandes cantidades para poder estar tranquila cerca de los humanos, también puedo comer comida humana y tengo un gran apego hacia lo dulce; soy diferente a los demás vampiros debido a que poseo más de un don, siendo más específica poseo 4 el principal de ellos es el generar hielo, este poder también abarca congelar las cosas y las personas, también puedo manipular la mente, generar ondas de choque y expandir una barrera protectora, por lo cual soy inmune a cualquier poder; a diferencia de los demás vampiros mis ojos son de color azul y cambian a rojo sangre claro cuando tengo hambre, al igual que comienzan a sobresalir mis colmillos, otro detalle es que mi corazón cuando debería estar muerto sigue latiendo y por mis venas no corre sangre, sino mi propio veneno el cual posee una tonalidad roja, lo que significa que puedo morder a los humanos sin transformarlos, es un sistema muy complejo que ni yo misma entiendo pero así soy, además de eso cabe destacar que mi temperatura y olor es muy parecido al humano, por lo cual puedo pasar desapercibida por los de nuestra raza.

Hoy es el Lunes más horrible de todos porque me voy a mudar, si mal no recuerdo en la charla familiar que tuvimos anoche, es a un pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington, mi padre conoce a muchas personas allá y he ido varias veces a hacerle compañía en uno que otro viaje, vivo en Phoenix, aunque estoy acostumbrada a mudarme, esta vez tengo un extraño presentimiento de que será diferente, el clima del lugar es perfecto para vivir sin destacar demasiado aunque para no correr riesgos hemos decidido comprar una casa en las afueras del lugar, había visto solo unas dos veces el lugar, así que no sabía mucho sobre él, además la última vez que fui tenía 8 años, mientras seguía meditando acerca de mi extraño viaje una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo piensas terminar con esa caja? Ya nos vamos, será mejor que te des prisa –Dijo mi hermano un poco malhumorado.

-¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? Deberías por lo menos tener una buena costumbre humana –Refunfuñé mientras tomaba la última caja y salía hacia el auto.

-Ya está, esa era la última –dije mientras me subía al auto con mis padres.

-¡Genial! Les aseguro que les encantará Forks, es tan bonito y con una vegetación hermosa, ¡ya lo verán! De seguro habrá lindas pueblerinas, estoy ansiosa por llegar –Dijo mi madre como una niña pequeña ansiosa por que llegue la navidad, aunque quería responder, sabía que si lo hacía le bajaría los humos, digamos que he adoptado una personalidad muy fría la cual siempre está presente por lo tanto tiendo a lastimar a los demás sin siquiera pensarlo.

El camino a Forks se desarrolló extremadamente mal, al menos para mí, a mi madre le dio por creerse Selena Gómez y comenzó a cantar sus canciones durante todo el camino, con un CD que no sé de dónde diablos salió y que estoy segura que mi hermano iba a quemar en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

Cuando al fin llegamos fui la primera en bajar del auto, la verdad añoraba estar fuera de alcance de los espantosos canturreos de mamá, cuando subí la mirada me encontré con una hermosa casa de dos plantas con paredes blancas y grandes ventanas con diseños hermosos enmarcados por un bello color azul rey, me sorprendió el buen gusto de mi padre, en el frente hacia la derecha tenía un estacionamiento como para 5 coches, tenía un amplio jardín con fuentes blancas en el medio, y un pasillo adornado con luces que dividía el jardín y mostraba el camino al interior de la casa, me adentré un poco más observando con detenimiento el lugar, además de eso me di cuenta que en la parte trasera de la casa se encontraba un bosque con grandes pinos, que me pareció muy bonito.

Una vez dentro casi se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión, el lugar era sumamente hermoso y cómodo, además de amplio, recorrí un poco el lugar; en el fondo a la izquierda me encontré con una puerta plateada que tenía una pequeña ventana en forma circular que daba la vista a su interior al parecer la puerta es como la de los restaurantes pues solo tenía que empujar para entrar y no tenía picaporte, una vez a dentro me encontré con una hermosa cocina en mármol negro con detalles blancos la cual supongo solamente usaría yo, y debo decir que estaba sensacional, salí de allí para seguir mi recorrido, lo próximo que encontré era lo que sería el despacho de mi padre, tenía una enorme biblioteca, un escritorio sofisticado, algunos cuadros y 2 computadores, además de varios sofás-cama de color rojo sangre que parecían muy antiguos y se adaptaban perfectamente con el color madera de los estantes y la pintura color crema de las paredes.

Luego de eso encontré el estudio de costura de mi madre, el salón comedor, una sala de juegos adornada por algunos sofás grises, un equipo de sonido, un gran televisor y algunos estantes que concordaban con la pintura color azul cielo de las paredes y algunas fotografías montadas hechas por mamá, tendría que convencerla de que las quitara luego, eran espantosas.

Subí por la escalera de madera en forma de caracol para encontrarme con un amplio pasillo con habitaciones de cada lado, en la primera se encontraba la habitación principal, la cual supuse era de mis padres, era amplia y con un gran ventanal, con una cama matrimonial en medio, dos mesitas de noche con lámparas a cada lado y frente la cama tenía un amplio closet de madera de pino con un montón de gavetas, que a su lado tenían la puerta hacia el baño.

Luego me dirigí a la siguiente habitación, la cual por la pinta sería de mi hermano, la pintura de su cuarto era de color verde crema y tenía una gran cama, un closet no muy amplio, un baño, un estante para libros y demás una gran ventana con persianas hacia la izquierda de la cama.

Luego abrí la otra habitación y me encantó, seguro era la mía, la pintura era color lila con una cama en el medio, unas mesitas de noche, una gran biblioteca en frente de la cama, además del baño y un closet enorme para el montón de ropa que tenía y que ¡todavía me faltaba por comprar! Estaba súper emocionada con la idea, pues según mi mamá habían unas cuantas buenas tiendas en Port Ángeles.

Luego de acomodar todas mis cosas en mi nueva habitación bajé a la sala por algo de comida y la verdad ¡me moría de hambre! Llegué a la cocina y al revisar el refri me di cuenta de que mi mamá no había hecho el mercado, por lo tanto tendría que comer fuera, corrí a velocidad vampírica a mi cuarto y tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto, salí al garaje y vi el convertible negro de mi hermano, el deportivo verde de mi padre, el Corolla de mi madre y al final mi hermoso ¡MRW gris!

-Cariño ¿vas a salir? –preguntó mi madre con su aire maternal

–Sí, voy a comer en algún restaurante –dije de la mejor forma que pude, no quería decir una estupidez y hacer molestar a mi mamá

–OK, ten cuidado en el camino –se despidió mientras se dirigía a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas en la casa.

Fui directo a un restaurante de comida Rápida que encontré después de haber dado como diez vueltas por el pueblo, pedí una pizza y me senté a esperar mi turno, pude notar algunas miradas curiosas y sorprendidas mientras me bajaba de mi auto, después de todo todavía no estaban a la venta, por suerte un viejo amigo de mi padre pudo conseguirlo y me lo regaló el día de mi cumpleaños número 16.

Luego de mi pizza decidí ir a Port Ángeles a comprar algunas cosas y a visualizar cuales serían mis tiendas predilectas, llegué a una plaza cerca del centro comercial, estacioné mi auto y me dirigí a las tiendas, vi algunas vitrinas y al cabo de unos minutos sin encontrar nada comencé a aburrirme, no había conseguido nada que llamara mi atención.

Hasta ¡que los vi! Unos hermosos tacones altos negros de Shannel y a su lado un grandioso bolso a juego con los zapatos, definitivamente iba a llevarme esos, entre a la tienda y pedí un par en mi talla y el bolso, seguí buscando y encontré una falda negra de Kashmir grafilada y una camisa descotada de Louis Vuitton, tomé algunas de distintas tallas y fui al vestidor a probármelas, me quedaron a la perfección y definitivamente no perdería la oportunidad de usarlas cuando se diera la ocasión, me dirigí a la caja pagué la cuenta y salí sumamente contenta por mi adquisición, entre a mi auto y fui a casa.

_**¡Hola chicas!(No tengo idea si alguien lee esto) **_

_**De verdad me alegro de subir este fic, es el primero que hago propio sin traducir y la verdad espero que les guste, cualquier cosa dejen un review por favor no sean malas tengan compasión.**_

_**¡Las quiero! **_

_**Att: Toriella Cullen Swan.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Presentaciones

_**¡Hola Chicas! Ta tan aquí está la sorpresa de la semana, por ser mi primer fic voy a actualizar este segundo capi hoy jejeje para que vean que las quiero un montón XD y aquí esta lo más ¡esperado las presentaciones! Yeiiii jejeje, el tercer cap. lo subiré en esta semana también por ser navidad ¡Feliz Navidad! También estaré subiendo otro fic de Twilight (es mi vida) llamado ¡Amor del bueno por una canción que me encanta! Feliz les dejo el cap. para que lo disfruten ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Att: Toriella Cullen Swan**_

Cap. 2 PRESENTACIONES

Si pensaba que odiaba los lunes ni hablar de los martes, a mi madre le dio por inscribirnos en la Escuela de Forks sin siquiera consultarnos, alegando algo sobre que pronto llegarían los aires de primavera y que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo era haciendo nuevas amistades.

Me vestí con una falda negra, hasta arriba de la rodilla y un suéter morado con el cuello en forma de V, me coloqué maquillaje sencillo, me recogí la mitad del cabello y me dejé el resto suelto, además de unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, tomé mi mochila y metí mis cuadernos, mi Ipod, y algunas otras cosas sin importancia, la verdad no estaba de humor para nada, decidí que sería un buen momento para compartir con mi hermano así que le propuse ir a la escuela en mi auto, nunca me montaría en el suyo, ya que siempre estaba desordenado y tenía un olor ¡entre perro y zorro! ¡Ósea asqueroso!

Al llegar a la escuela todo el mundo nos miraba, parecía que nunca habían visto a alguien nuevo, cosa que me hizo enfurecer más y algunos tuvieron que abrirme paso por la expresión mata gente que tenía en la cara, pasé por la oficina buscando los estúpidos papeles que tenían que llenar los profesores y mi horario, y como si fuera poco mi hermano lo tenía totalmente distinto, en otras palabras tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola ya que solo teníamos una clase en común.

Cuando llegamos al aula se encontraba el coordinador de la escuela, nos dio la bienvenida y prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo, al llegar me percate de varios olores vampiros, me tensé un poco ante la posibilidad de encontrar más de los nuestros allí y así fue, nos sentamos en unos asientos juntos disponibles, y lo peor era que los vampiros se percataron en seguida de mi hermano y no le quitaron la vista en toda la clase, teníamos un par de ellos a nuestro lado, una chica pequeña que parecía un duende risueño y a su lado un rubio no muy fornido de cabello ondulado, visualicé al fondo y me encontré con dos más un chico muy musculoso y de cabello negro que podía jurar era el doble de superman y a su lado una rubia que dejaría sin trabajo a cualquier modelo profesional solo con sonreír.

Luego de eso el coordinador nos avisó que nuestra profesora de sociología estaba de reposo prenatal y que tendríamos una suplente, le dio la bienvenida a una profesora de buen cuerpo muy amable se llamaba Mariana Córdoba, y mientras ella se presentaba se vio interrumpida por un chico de cabello cobrizo muy hermoso, fornido y por supuesto otro vampiro, que dejó tanto a la profesora como a mi sin habla; ya eran ¡cinco vampiros! esto me daba mala espina ¿qué harían tantos vampiros en el mismo lugar?, tendría que comentarle esto a mi padre, el chico pasó sin ningún inconveniente a su asiento, no sin antes dirigirnos la mirada a mi hermano y a mí, esto ya era demasiado incómodo para ser sincera, y lo peor ¡vino después! A la querida profesora se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que como era nueva en el lugar debíamos presentarnos todos entre sí diciendo en voz alta nuestros nombres y apellidos y que los diríamos por ¡fila!

Definitivamente ya odiaba a la profesora, tendría que presentarme nada más y nada menos que con el duende y ¡don sufrimiento! ¡Odio este día!

-¡Muy bien chicos! Comenzaremos ¡con la primera fila! –anunció la profesora, nosotros nos encontrábamos en la primera columna en la tercera fila, poco a poco fueron pasando hasta que nos tocó a nosotros.

Mi hermano y yo nos giramos para ver de frente al duende y su amigo

–Soy Bella Swan, es un placer –Dije seca y fríamente, todo el ambiente quedó en absoluto silencio y estoy segura que la tensión se podía cortar con una navaja, mi hermano al darse cuenta de lo que ocasioné, se adelantó a presentarse

–Soy Peter Swan, ¡gusto en conocerlos! –Dijo amablemente

–Ah, Soy Alice Cullen igualmente –Dijo la duendecito, sonriente y emocionada

–Yo soy Jasper Hale, un gusto – contestó cortésmente el rubio, luego seguí escuchando las presentaciones y pude escuchar el nombre de los demás vampiros.

El aplasta camiones se llama Emmett Cullen, la Rubia Rosalie Hale y el chico extremadamente Guapo se llama Edward Cullen, al parecer la mayoría eran hermanos.

Luego de la clase salí a la cafetería sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, ni a mi hermano, una vez allí busqué una bandeja y fui por mi comida tomé una manzana, un quesillo, donuts y un trozo enorme de Pizza, me senté en una mesa sola lejos de los otros vampiros, pero tenían sus vistas sobre mí, mi hermano rápidamente se me unió y luego lo que tanto quería evitar, un par de chicas vinieron a sonsacar a mi hermano, pfff... Ahora tengo que ¡ahuyentarlas!

-Hola, tú debes ser el chico nuevo, ¿no es así? Soy Jessica Stanley y ella es mi amiga Lauren Maryory, si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo cuando quieras –Dijo la muy descarada regalándole una sonrisa que ella creyó que era sexy, solo me dio asco, así que decidí acabar esto rápido.

-Peter, se me olvidó comprar algo de bebida ¿me la traes? –Pregunté con cara inocente

–Con gusto princesa –dijo el muy descarado siguiéndome la corriente, una vez estuvo lejos comencé con mi ahuyento.

–No deberían ser tan obvias, pareces ¡perras en celo! Deberían alejarse lo más que puedan de él o les irá mal y yo no doy segundas oportunidades –Dije de forma seca y fría, que ocasionó que se estremecieran

–Y quien te crees que eres para impedirnos estar cerca de él, después de todo eres su ¡hermana! –se defendió Jessica

–Por eso se los digo, si se le acercan lo sabré y les haré la vida cuadritos, así que lo mejor es que se vayan con sus hormonas revueltas a otra parte, por lo menos tengan dignidad –Dije de forma tajante, me miraron sorprendidas y antes de que pudieran insultarme llegó mi hermano con una pícara sonrisa en la cara, me dio un jugo de manzana y volvió a sentarse, obviamente lo había oído todo

– Aquí está, ¿sucede algo chicas? –Pregunto el muy zángano

–No, ellas ya se iban, ¿verdad? –Dije de forma definitiva obligándolas a irse

–Eh… si hasta luego Peter –Se despidieron las dos viéndome con mala cara.

Una vez lejos mi hermano soltó una carcajada

–Vaya, tu sí que sabes cómo ahuyentar a los demás – dijo todavía riéndose. Miré hacia la mesa de los Cullen y estaban riéndose, parecía divertido, investigué en su mente y me di cuenta que era por lo que acababa de hacer, Jasper me miraba con una ceja levantada, Emmett con una cara divertida, Alice tenía la cabeza escondida bajo la mesa pero esta temblaba de la risa, Rosalie con una mirada divertida y con un tanto de interés y Edward no podía contener sus carcajadas, les dirigí una sonrisa cortés y me levanté de la mesa.

-Hermano, me voy más temprano, no tengo interés en las clases, iré a Port Ángeles de compras, luego veré como consigo la clase, invéntale algo al profesor para que no vaya a hacerme un cuestionario, Hasta luego –Me despedí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y oía un bufido de la mesa de Jessica, solté una leve risita ante su comportamiento y seguí hasta la puerta trasera de la cafetería, tomé las llaves de mi auto sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta, así que le tocaba irse a pie, esa sería mi venganza por obligarme a pasar otro mal rato con esas idiotas.

Pasé la tarde en las tiendas comprando y cuando venía de regreso a mi auto con las manos llenas de bolsas, escuché una voz cantarina que me llamaba

–¡Bella! –grito Alice mientras salía de una de las tiendas, solo que quien traía las bolsas era Jasper, que venía con cara de alivio, a su lado estaba la rubia y el chico oso.

–Hola, bien veo que tampoco te gustan las clases –dije mientras dirigí la vista a las bolsas

–No, y menos biología, hoy iban a hacer las pruebas del RH –dijo Alice rodando los ojos

–Ya veo, lamento la forma en la que me presenté en clase, lo que pasa es que no andaba de humor para nada –me expliqué

–No importa, ¿qué compraste? –Preguntó emocionada

–Solo unos vestidos, unos que otros tacones y faldas, pero sobre todo me gustaron ¡estos! –dije sacando unos tacos negros de plataforma

–¡No lo puedo creer! Acabo de comprar unos iguales ¿Te gusta shannel? –Preguntó Emocionada

–¡Son mi vida! –Dije contagiada por su emoción, luego de dejar las bolsas en los autos nos quedamos hablando un rato en la plaza, Alice me pareció una gran persona al igual que sus hermanos y su novio Jasper.

Luego de la charla tuve que irme, ya que mi hermano dijo que no se iría a pie, así que tenía que pasar por el, me despedí de todos y tomé carretera a la escuela, después de eso a mi casa, le conté a mi madre sobre Alice y los demás y pareció agradarle mucho el que tuviera una buena amiga, además me pidió que se la presentara en cuanto pudiera.

Luego de eso pasaron varios días en los cuales fui capaz de conocer mucho mejor a los Cullen me hice amiga de Alice y los demás y nos sentábamos juntos continuamente para hablar hasta el final del día.

_**Espero que les haya gustado jejeje XD ¿ya dije Feliz Navidad? ¿No? Pues FELIZ NAVIDADDD! Click en el botón verde y dejen un review; me encantan jejeje **_

_**Att: Toriella Cullen Swan**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

_**¡Hola chicas! Volví jajaja espero que hayan tenido unas muy buenas fiestas y bueno me atrase un poco en los capítulos pero es que me mude, pero he vuelto jejeje ahora no prometo mucho ya que no sé con qué frecuencia subiré caps. Pero será mínimo una vez por semana, sin más que decir espero ¡que lo disfruten!... besos ¡las quiero!**_

_**Como ya saben crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**_

_**Att: Toriella Cullen Swan.**_

Cap. 3 ¿AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS?

Al día siguiente me levanté con un mejor humor como me tocaba escuela tenía que apresurarme, me coloqué unos Jeans ajustados negros una franela morada con detalles azules, me dejé el cabello suelto y me apliqué un maquillaje sencillo con un poco de sombra, tomé mi mochila y bajé para irme, pero mi madre me detuvo antes.

-Bella, necesito que me ayudes en algunas cosas ya que tu padre salió, ¿podrías faltar a la primera hora por mí? –Preguntó mi madre un poco apenada.

-Mamá, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea y yo lo haré con gusto, dime ¿en qué te ayudo? –Dije mientras dejaba mi mochila a un lado pasamos algunas horas sacando cosas que quedaron en algunas cajas y ayudé a mi madre con algo de su trabajo atrasado, hice un inventario de algunas cosas que faltaban y terminé justo antes de que dieran la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

-¿Eso es todo mamá? –Pregunte mientras la veía terminar algunos detalles

–Si cariño, muchas gracias ahora ve antes de que empiece la segunda hora - dijo mi madre cariñosa mientras me regalaba un beso en la frente y una sonrisa de despedida, como adoraba a mi madre.

Salí como una ráfaga del porche para llegar a la hora del almuerzo, por suerte me tomó poco tiempo, aparqué en el estacionamiento y entré a la cafetería, al llegar sentí algunas miradas hacia mí y cuando vi la mesa de los Cullen todos me miraban un poco extraño como si me tuvieran rabia, el único que faltaba era Edward, y lo que más me extrañó fue ver a Jessica sentada con ellos, les di una sonrisa cordial y me fui a la mesa de mi hermano que estaba muy instalado con algunas chicas.

-Hola, hermano ¿tienes la clase de la primera hora? –pregunte mientras él me sonreía

–Hola princesa, y Bella recuerda que mi horario es distinto al tuyo –dijo extrañado porque hubiera olvidado ese detalle

–Ah cierto, rayos espero que alguien tenga la clase no quiero salir mal –Dije un poco preocupada

–Por qué no se la pides a Alice ella tiene tu mismo horario – me ideó.

-Buena idea quizás se lo pida después, y hablando de Alice ¿sabes que les sucedió parecen molestos? –Pregunté incrédula

–Bueno según tengo entendido que esta mañana los citaron a los 5 a dirección, aunque no se los detalles –Dijo mi hermano despreocupado

–Qué extraño a los 5 a la vez –dije mas para mí que para los demás.

Cuando acabó el receso y venía de camino al aula me encontré con Alice

–Al, ¿tienes la clase de la primera hora? Es que no pude copiarla esta mañana – dije de forma cortés

–No las tengo, y no me imagino porque será – dijo con tono despectivo y algo grosero, supuse que por que estaba molesta, al entrar a aula, me senté en la misma hilera de siempre, pero esta vez Alice y Jasper se pusieron al fondo junto con los demás, me parecía raro que quisiera cambiar de puesto, generalmente se coloca allí para que hablemos, pude sentir miradas fuertes hacia mí y cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que todos los Cullen me veían de mala forma, OK esto ya era demasiado raro, primero las miradas feas, luego Jessica con ellos en el cafetín, y el rechazo de Alice, esto ya era demasiado, lo siento mucho por ellos pero no tengo de otra, voy a tener que conseguir la respuesta en su mente.

¡Esto era demasiado! Al meterme en su mente me di cuenta de que estaban molestos conmigo y la razón era que en la citación de la mañana, el director los había reprendido fuertemente porque un alumno les había dicho cosas horribles de los Cullen, pero lo que más rabia me dio es que la idiota de Jessica y Lauren les habían dicho que la que puso la queja fui yo, los Cullen tenían pensamientos horrendos sobre mi y que era una hipócrita, ¡ahora sí! Esa Jessica ¡me va a oír! Esto no se queda así; Crispé mis manos en puños mientras veía las imágenes de lo que les había dicho ¡esa perra!

Luego de la clase fui tras Jessica, se acababa de meter en el baño con Lauren, coloqué mi celular en modo grabación y entré.

-Sabía que podían ser estúpidas, pero no tanto como para no prestar atención a mis advertencias –Le reproché

–Vaya, pero si es la chica pretenciosa –Dijo Jessica –Y a ¿qué te refieres? Con advertencias, tú no puedes prohibirnos nada –se defendió la inútil.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que quien dijo estupideces de los Cullen no fui yo, sino tú –La acusé

–Si fuimos nosotras, ¡¿Y qué!? Ya no puedes hacer nada, fue demasiado fácil para mí poner a los ingenuos de los Cullen en mis manos, en especial a la Duendecito esa de Alice, se tragó toda la mentira, y tan especial que se cree, igual que la zorra de Rosalie, se cree tan especial solo por andar con Emmett y la verdad es que ese idiota le queda a la perfección, además que pensabas ¿que podríamos dejarte estar tan cerca de Edward Cullen tan fácilmente? Que te quede claro que eso te será imposible y más ahora que te odian –Dijo la idiota mientras soltaba carcajadas burlonas, estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

-La únicas zorras aquí son ustedes, que sabes tú de ellos para juzgarlos de esa forma, unas personas tan hipócritas como ustedes que solo creen que el mundo jira a su alrededor, y supongo que la envidia te mata ya que no le llegas a Rosalie ni a los talones y te advierto que ¡si vuelves a hablar mal de ellos en frente de mi no me haré responsable de lo que te pase! –La amenacé, mirándola de forma asesina y la verdad ganas de matarla no me faltaban.

-Te crees tan especial solo por llevar el apellido Swan, ah es cierto eres ¡adoptada!, me parecía muy extraño que tuvieras los humos tan altos, así que te mandé a investigar y descubrí que eres adoptada, los señores Swan te sacaron a ti y a tu hermano de un orfanato cuando tenías 7 años, seguramente los Swan tuvieron lástima de ti y ingenuamente te aceptaron, me imagino que tus padres se arrepintieron de tener una hija como tú y te abandonaron como a un perro ajajá –se burló la desgraciada, no pude aguantar más la rabia y la abofetee.

-No te atrevas a hablar nunca más de mis padres ¡me oíste! Puedo perdonar que te burles de mí, ¡pero no que hables mal de ellos! Si lo vuelves a hacer limpiaré el piso ¡contigo! –le grité no pude aguantar la tristeza que me invadía en ese momento, salí corriendo de la escuela hacia el bosque, sin ver adónde iba, corrí lo más que pude, sentía mis ojos arder en llamas pero no podía llorar, corrí tanto hasta que me perdí por completo, estaba hecha pedazos, y ¿si lo que ellas decían era cierto? ¿Y si me abandonaron porque me odiaban? Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía qué hacer, no quise mirar en donde me encontraba, así que solo me recosté de un árbol y me deslice sobre él hasta que caí sentada en el suelo, rodee mis piernas con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza en ellas haciéndome una bola humana.

Jasper POV

Acababa de salir de mi clase con los demás, venía reflexionando un poco sobre lo de la mañana y la verdad es que a mí no me parecía que Bella fuera tan mala como para decir cosas tan feas de nosotros, después de todo no le habíamos hecho nada; Aunque no puedo negar que estaba molesto por esa citación, estuvimos horas oyendo al director hablar hasta por los codos sobre un montón de temas y era muy estresante ya que las emociones de mis hermanos cambiaban constantemente, de repente sentí que una tristeza y un dolor enorme invadía mi pecho, como si mi corazón muerto estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, fue un dolor tan grande que solté un sollozo y me agarré de Alice para no caer.

Todos me miraban preocupados, en especial Alice, empecé a sentir que ese dolor se alejaba comencé a buscar de donde provenía, al parecer era de Bella, estaba muy agitada, salió corriendo fuera del instituto, comencé a preocuparme un poco, de repente Rose carraspeo su garganta haciéndome girar para verla con facciones preocupadas al igual que Alice.

-Te encuentras bien Jazz – preguntó Alice preocupada

–Sí, es solo que al parecer Bella no se encuentra bien –Dije preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Alice intentando ocultar su preocupación, la cual pude sentir muy clara.

–La razón por la cual me puse tan mal, fue porque sentí las emociones de Bella y para ser sincero es una sensación que no le recomiendo a nadie, salió muy alterada, deberíamos ir a ver que le sucedió –Pregunté todavía preocupado.

-No creo que debamos tomarnos esa molestia, lo que le haya pasado se lo merece, por embustera –Dijo Rose.

-No seas tan dura con ella Rose, de todos modos no sabemos lo que sucedió, deberíamos escuchar su versión de la historia antes de juzgarla –Dije seriamente.

-Tienes razón Jazz, le preguntaremos mañana cuando la veamos para aclarar las cosas, además si estaba tan alterada como dices es mejor esperar a que se calme –Dijo Alice, tan comprensiva como siempre, cada día estoy más agradecido por tener una esposa tan buena, le di un beso en los labios y nos fuimos a casa.

Esa tarde estuvo lloviendo mucho, estábamos jugando video juegos para pasar el rato y como siempre le estaba ganando a Emmett todos estábamos en la sala ya era casi media noche cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Es muy tarde y está lloviendo –Dijo Esme preocupada, todos nos dirigimos a la puerta Detrás de Carlisle por si acaso. Cuando abrió la puerta nos encontramos con tres vampiros completamente empapados.

-Buenas noches –dijo mi padre totalmente pasmado

–O por Dios Carlisle diles ¡que pasen! –dijo mi madre totalmente horrorizada por su aspecto, pasaron al recibidor y fue que pudimos distinguir sus facciones, el primero era un hombre alto fornido de aspecto elegante que llevaba un traje que ahora se encontraba totalmente mojado, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos como los nuestros, y estaba totalmente preocupado, a su lado se encontraba una mujer joven más o menos con la misma edad que aparentaba Esme, tenía el cabello liso color marrón oscuro, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, botas y una chaqueta marrón igual de empapada, toda su ropa era de marca y el último era el hermano de Bella todos se encontraban sumamente preocupados, intenté ayudarlos enviando olas de tranquilidad para calmarlos pero solo logré relajarlos un poco.

-Carlisle, cuanto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –Dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

–Claro, Charlie que gusto verte, chicos les presento a Charlie Swan, es uno de mis viejos amigos, lo conocí mientras estudiaba medicina en Italia, Charlie te presento a mi familia - dijo Carlisle mientras nos nombraba y presentaba a cada uno.

-Es un placer, esta también es mi familia, mi esposa Reneé, y mi hijo Peter, quisiera estar aquí de visita pero lamentablemente me encuentro preocupado, mi familia se encuentra incompleta y vine aquí para saber si Alice ha visto a Bella, tengo entendido que ustedes son amigas, ella nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde fuera de casa sin avisar, además está el detalle de que no contesta su celular, la hemos estado buscando durante horas bajo la lluvia y no aparece, ¡estoy que llamo a la policía! –Dijo el padre de Bella desesperado.

De repente, Alice pegó un chillido y se desplomó en el suelo

–Es mi culpa, esta mañana la traté mal, porque nos dijeron que por su culpa nos habían llevado a la dirección, Jasper la vio saliendo de la escuela muy alterada, pero pensamos que iba hacia su casa, así que no quisimos seguirla –lloriqueó, mientras soltaba sollozos, como odiaba verla así.

-Alice, nosotros no sabíamos hacia donde iba, no tenemos la culpa –La consolé mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Ya veo, pero no es tu culpa Alice y sobre lo de la dirección, Bella no pudo haber sido, ella se encontraba ayudándome en casa, yo la entretuve durante la mañana, además, ella no es del tipo de persona que busca dañar a los demás sin razón y menos a los que considera sus amigos –Explico la madre de Bella.

-Hay que salir a buscarla, vamos a dividirnos para poder cubrir suficiente espacio, en algún lugar tiene que estar –Dijo el padre de Bella a su familia.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos –Dijo Emmett apoyado por Rose, Al y yo, pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, Edward salió por la puerta trasera, me imagino que a buscarla.

Estuvimos durante horas buscando, sin señal alguna de ella, y estábamos comenzando a desesperarnos, cuando estábamos rodeando la división de nuestras tierras me pareció ver algo que brillaba desde el suelo y sobresalía debajo de la gran hoja de una planta, cuando me acerqué un poco más pude distinguir que se trataba de un celular.

Llamé a todos para que vinieran a ver, a pesar de que todo estaba mojado, el celular estaba intacto gracias a la hoja.

-Es de ¡Bella! –chilló Alice desde una larga distancia, eso significa que estaba cerca, pero ahora nuestro gran temor era que estuviera con los lobos ahora si estábamos más que preocupados.

-¿Creen que esté con ellos? –Pregunto Rose haciendo coro a mis pensamientos

–No lo sé pero es probable –Dije desconcertado.

Edward POV

Estaba muy preocupado cuando me enteré de lo de Bella, puede que no la conociera muy bien pero era mi amiga y me importaba, estaba corriendo desesperado por medio de todos los árboles hasta que mi hermano nos llamó, al parecer encontró el celular de Bella cerca de la tierra de los Lobos, Ahora si me desesperé, si estaba del otro lado correría mucho peligro, sin contar con que no podíamos acercarnos o seríamos comida para pulgosos, ahora todo dependía de Sara.

_**Bueno chicas es todo, las dejo picadas jajaja XD nos vemos en estos días, las quiero no se olviden dejar un review y si tienen alguna observación de cómo quisieran que sean los próximos caps. Bienvenido sea su comentario… Bye.**_

_**Att: Toriella Cullen Swan.**_


End file.
